


Metamorphic

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, in which I'm taking a geology course and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).



Bucky, whoever he was, thought of himself as Steve’s rock—solid, dependable, never for an instant wavering. And like a rock, he shattered.

Barnes remembers all of it. He’s tried to fit the pieces back together, but it’s mostly dust, too scattered to make a whole. The rock is ancient history, only echoes in old film.

But there is something. A common element. The desire, the need, not just to be close but to hold. To protect. Steve fits their mouths together and Barnes knows he never shattered—just changed, as under pressure. He kisses back, smiles gentle, stands firm.


End file.
